


[Podfic] California English

by aralias



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Agatha Wellbelove's Life in California, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias
Summary: Podfic of California English by BasicBathsheba/Banshee.--I even told Minty that I didn’t like them. Just liked the idea of them. I was looking for something in each of them: a future, adventure, something different. And I never found it. It never fit.The thing is, I’ve spent so long chasing myself in other people, and then chasing myself in grand ideas, and now I’m wondering if all this time I’ve been looking for myself when I’m literally right here.I’m right here.
Relationships: Minty/Agatha Wellbelove
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9
Collections: Agatha Wellbelove fics





	[Podfic] California English

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [California English](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311634) by [BasicBathsheba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicBathsheba/pseuds/BasicBathsheba). 



> Please forgive the popping, which still plagues me. (It gets a lot better after 10 minutes - I think my Agatha impression improves around this time, too.) 
> 
> This is a great fic, of course. And it was lovely to read. I hope you enjoy it.

[aralias](https://soundcloud.com/aralias) · [California English](https://soundcloud.com/aralias/california-english)


End file.
